


Love with a side of pastries

by Pastaverse



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Brea x Kylan mentioned, Cafe AU, F/M, Onica x Tavra mentioned, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-12-28 09:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastaverse/pseuds/Pastaverse
Summary: Rian never thought that this would happen. His father, a rich and powerful CEO, locking him out of his trust fund. Apparently, crashing your dad's new car doesn't go over well.So, in order to make money, Rian's father pulls some strings to get him a job at a local cafe. There, he meets Deet, an art college student working there to help pay her tuition.At first, Rian dreads the job. But with Deet there beside him, it's not as bad as he thinks(Written for @kristinainplaid on Tumblr!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

> This story was written for @kristinainplaid on Tumblr! She was the one to come up with the idea for a Cafe AU of Rian and Deet. Hope you enjoy!

"Rian. What am I going to do with you?"

Ordon shook his head, looking at the news headline on the magazine laid in front of him. "You crashed my new car. One that costed me thousands of dollars. What made you so this?"

Rian nodded, not looking up from his phone. "Cool." Rian said in a monotone voice. He had stopped paying attention to his father's ranting. Rian guessed that he was dragged in for an unimportant reason, so he decided that his attention was better focused elsewhere.

"Rian? Rian, are you even listening?"

"Whatever you say, Dad."

Ordon groaned. "Rian, put your phone down. This is important."

With an eyeroll, Rian pocketed his phone, and stared at his father. "Make it quick." Rian snapped. "I have a date with Mira in an hour, and I don't want to be late."

"Well, how's this for quick? You crashed my car. And you're going to tell me why you took my car out in the first place."

"Oh." Rian flinched. "Well...Mira and I were just having a bit of fun! And we took it...a bit out of hand."

"A bit? Rian, this could damage my image. This could damage the company's image. Do you ever to stop and think about these things?"

Rian shook his head. "No. But like I said, Mira and I were just having fun!"

"That's all it ever is with you! Fun this, fun that. You need to stop thinking about "fun", and start thinking about your future here at the company."

"Dad, in 2 weeks, I'm turning 18. I'll get my part of the trust fund. Then, I'll start taking this future CEO thing seriously."

Ordon smiled. "About the trust fund. I've decided to withhold your part of the trust fund. You've gotten in more trouble than I can handle, and until you clean up your act, you're not getting your money."

"Father! You can't do that!" Rian yelled. He ran his fingers through his hair, and began to pace around his father's office. "What will I do for money?"

"I was getting to that. I've decided that you need a job. Something that will keep you grounded. So, I managed to get you a job at a local cafe not too far from here. I think you'll enjoy it. It's a slow-paced job, so you won't be overwhelmed at first."

"A job? Dad, heirs to multi-million dollar companies don't do "jobs." There's no need for them to work. They have money."

"Except for you." Ordon chuckled. "Remember? You don't have a trust fund anymore. And another thing. I don't want you seeing that Mira anymore. She seems like a bad influence on you."

Rian gasped. "Dad! Come on! That's too much!"

"Be glad I'm not kicking you out of the house! Report to the cafe at 42nd and 3rd at 7am. Don't be late. That is all."

Rian groaned. "Whatever."

\---

"Can you believe this, Gurjin?! Me, having to work? I don't know the first thing about working! And worse of all, I'm not allowed to see Mira anymore! Can you believe that?"

"Ouch. Can't you just run away or something? Steal your father's private plane and fly off to Italy or something?"

"That's the thing, Gurjin. My father took my car keys. He also hid the house keys. And I'm not allowed to leave the house unless it's for work."

"Double ouch. Well, Naia and I will come visit you during work, alright?" Gurjin smiled at him, patting him on the shoulder.

Rian smiled. "Thanks, Gurjin. I suggest you go. I gotta get ready for work tomorrow." He said with an eyeroll.

"Well, I'll be seeing you, Rian. Take care."


	2. Chapter 2

"42nd and 3rd, right?" Naia turned around to face Rian, drumming her fingers on the steering wheel.

Rian answered with a nod. He then returned his focus back to his phone. "Can you believe that Mira broke up with me? All because I lost access to the trust fund." Rian said angrily, tossing his phone into the seat beside him. He groaned, covering his face with his hands. "Could this day get any worse?"

"Rian, a job isn't that bad." Gurjin said with a smile. "Remember when I had to get a job? I actually enjoyed it!" 

"But you had a cool job!" Rian said, sounding annoyed. "You got to work at a bar. I have to work at a stupid coffee shop."

"I'm sure it will be fun! It may not be what you're used to, but at least you won't get overwhelmed!" Naia chimed in. "And...we're here! Good luck, Rian!"

"Thanks." Rian said in a monotone voice. "I'm going to need it."

\---

The only other person in the cafe was a young girl occupying one of the tables near the back of the building. She looked to be about Rian's age, if not a bit younger. Various textbooks were scattered around the table, but she was currently occupied with the open laptop in front of her. She had a pair of blue headphones over her ears, quietly humming along with the music she was listening to. She went to return her attention back to her books, but she noticed Rian out of the corner of her eye. She jumped slightly, not expecting anyone else to be in the room with her.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry! I didn't think anyone else was in here!"

She took off her headphones and laid them on the keyboard of her laptop. She stood up, closing the textbooks, moving them behind the counter.

"I hope I didn't make you wait long. Just finishing up some college work!" She said with a smile. "Oh, where are my manners? My name is Deethra, but you can call me Deet! I take it you must be Rian?"

"That's me." He took the time to study Deet and her appearance. She had a bubbly and friendly demeanor, one that made Rian feel instantly welcome. Her hair was a snow-white, and was tied tied back as a simple braid. She wore silver hoops in her ears, and she had a small diamond nose piercing. She had large brown eyes, seemingly magnified by her pink wire frame glasses. Her clothing was simple. A plain white tee paired with a teal plaid button-up shirt, a pair of blue jeans with tears in the knees, and pink sneakers.

"Lovely to meet you, Rian!" Deet held out her hand for Rian to shake. Her nails were painted red, each decorated with purple rhinestones.

Rian shook her hand. "Lovely to meet you too, Deet. And don't worry. You didn't make me wait for long.

Deet breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, good! I don't want to seem like a bad host. Come on 'round back, and I'll get you started!"

\---

"So, what are good at? Cooking? Cleaning? Are you good with talking to others?" Deet asked. "I'm asking so I can see what part of the job you'll be best at."

Rian shrugged. "I don't do work at home. I have people who do all that stuff for me."

Deet's ears twitched. "Hmm. Then let's start you off with something simple. Today, you'll just follow me around. See what I do, get a feel for the job, learn how to use the equipment, stuff like that!"

"Sounds good!" Rian said with a smile.

"Perfect! Let's get started!"

\---

"So, Rian. What are you...dreading about the job? Is there anything that's making you feel off or nervous?"

"The actual working." Rian said. "I've never had a job before. What if I'm not good?"

"Nonsense, Rian! I think you'll do wonderfully!"

Rian smiled and opened his mouth to respond when a voice interrupted him.

"Deet? Are you in?"

"Right on cue!" Deet said with a smile. "That's my roommate. Want to come say hi? She'd love to meet you! Her name's Brea, and she's the reason we carry pumpkin spice lattes all year round."


	3. Chapter 3

"Brea!" Deet leaned over the counter to give her roommate a quick hug. "I was starting to think you weren't going to come in today."

"Sorry, hun. Seladon and Tavra were late for their classes, so I had to help them get ready and out the door. Forgive me." Brea smiled.

"Already done. The usual, I persume?" 

Brea nodded. "As always!" 

"Alrighty! Oh, and this is Rian! He'll be helping me run the shop." Deet smiled, and walked back into the kitchen, leaving Brea and Rian alone.

"Hello. Nice to meet you, Rian. I'm Brea, Deet's college roommate."

"Hi." Rian said, giving Brea a quick look-over. Her hair was the same color as Deet's, a pale snow-white tied off in a low side ponytail. Small purple streaks ran through her hair. She sported a pair of purple dangle earrings, and she wore a matching purple bracelet on her left wrist. She wore a white and yellow striped dress, paired with a blue denim jacket, black knee-length leggings, and white flats. "Nice to meet you, Brea. Um...where do you and Deet go to college?"

"We go to a local university not too far from here. We're both art majors. I'm studying to be an art director, while Deet is studying interior design. What about you? Do you attend school?"

Rian shook his head. "No. I'm an heir to a rich company, so I'm not planning to attend college."

"Cool!" Brea said with a smile. "I originally planned planned to become a director, but that didn't work out as I hoped. So I switched to art director. That's how I met Deet!"

"Have you two been friends for long?"

"For a while now...about a year?"

"Year and a half." Deet said, walking out of the kitchen. "Here's your pumpkin spice!" Deet added with a small chuckle, handing a cup to Brea. 

"Thank you, Deet." Brea said, taking the cup. "I'm sorry to cut things short, but I'm about to run late for my own classes. I'll see you two later!"

\---

"How do you even work this stuff? Or even remember how this stuff works?" Rian asked, looking around the kitchen. 

"Simple. Just write everything down! That's what I did, and it worked well for me. If you want me to, I can give you the notebooks. I still have them somewhere."

"Oh, um...yeah. That would be great."

"Ok! Just let me..."

Deet ducked underneath the counter, and pulled out a box of various notebooks. "Ok...let's see...schoolwork...random short stories...a notebook that Brea left here, I really need to give that back...oh! Here it is!" Deet grabbed a notebook with a yellow cover covered in blue flowers and held it out to Rian. "Here you go!"

Rian took the notebook from Deet. "Thank you!"

"No problem! Now if you don't mind, I'm going to try and get some assignments done. I have class tomorrow. But first...are you hungry? I have some leftover donuts from today if you want one."

Rian shook his head. "I'll just get something when I leave."

"But I insist! I can always make more. Plus, I think you'll really enjoy them!" Before he could object, Deet took Rian's hand and started to pull him towards the kitchen. Rian could feel his face start to heat up. Her hands were soft, and her grasp was gentle, almost loving in a sort of way. 

The two went back to the kitchen, and Deet pulled a rack of donuts down, placing it on a table in front of her. She pulled back the plastic wrap covering the tray. "Take your pick! And their pumpkin cinnamon, if you're wondering." Deet added, grabbing a donut for herself. Rian also took one for himself.

"Thank you, Deet. You didn't have to."

Deet covered the tray with the plastic wrap. "But I wanted to. You've done so well in your work so far! Even if it's just following me around like a lost sheep." Deet chuckled. "Just think of it as an award for good behavior. Now come on. Let's get back on task, shall we?"

Deet grabbed his hand and went to lead him back to the storefront, but Rian gently pulled her back. "H-Have I told you that you look lovely today?" He said quietly, his face heating up again.

Deet felt herself blush, and her ears lowered shyly. She squeezed his hand, taking in the softness of his skin. She smiled shyly. "No, you haven't. You also look lovely today." She said quietly. "Now come on, we can't spend all day in the kitchen!" 

Deet chuckled. Then, without thinking, she planted a kiss on Rian's cheek and left the kitchen, leaving Rian by himself, looking dumbfounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm not the best at romance, but this is better than what I've done in the past! Please bear with me, and feel free to leave behind tips or suggestions about writing romance! It would help a lot!


	4. Chapter 4

"Just staring at your homework won't complete it for you, ya know." Rian said, staring at Deet from behind the counter. Deet sighed, pulling her headphones off of her ears, placing them on the table.

"I know. But...it's math. A subject I absolutely cannot understand for the life of me." Deet said, her ears twitching.

Rian looked at her curiously. "You have to take math for interior design?"

"Well...no. I failed a semester of math my first year of college, so I decided to take it again so I can graduate in May. And I'm still struggling to make a passing grade."

"Here, why don't I help? I'm decent at math, so maybe I can help you somehow."

"Well, if you want, I guess."

\---

"And then you add those two values, which gives you your answer. Did that help?"

Deet nodded. "It did. Thank you." Deet turned back to her homework. "You can get back to work if you want. I think I got it now."

Rian placed his hand on top of hers. "But I want to stay. Is that alright?"

Deet blushed, smiling shyly. "Yeah. You can stay." Deet grabbed her headphones and went to place them over her ears, but she paused. She unplugged them and stuffed them in her bag. She grabbed a pair of earbuds from her bag, and quickly untangled the cords. She plugged them into her laptop, and held one out to Rian. "I hope you like rock." She said with a chuckle. 

Rian smiled, taking the earbud. "I only accept The Rolling Stones." He said, placing the earbud in his ear.

"Lucky for you, The Rolling Stones are my favorite band."

\---

"You're great at math, Rian. I think I'll have to make you private tutor." Deet said jokingly. "And you said you were only decent at math."

Rian blushed, his ears lowering shyly. "What can I say? I guess I paid more attention in school than I thought."

Deet smiled, taking Rian's hand into her own. "But thank you, Rian. I'm so grateful for your help. It means so much to me. Much more than I can express."

Rian felt his blush intensify. He didn't respond. He was lost in Deet's soft, gentle eyes, and her soft and gentle touch. 

They stayed like that for a while. Just staring into each others eyes, gently clutching each other's hand. Deet was the one who pulled away from Rian's touch first. "We should continue. I still have a lot of work to do."

"Oh! Of course. Let's continue."

\---

Time passed by quickly, and it was well past closing time when the two finished. "9:30? Man, it's late." Deet whispered to herself, quickly gathering her books. "You can go ahead and go, Rian. I'll finish closing everything down."

"I don't mind staying and helping. What do you need me to do?"

"Just make sure everything in the back has been turned off. After that, make sure that the counters have been cleaned." Deet said, shoving her books in her bag. "Keys, keys...where did I leave my keys?"

Rian walked out of the kitchen, holding up Deet's keys. "You left them in the oven again, silly."

Deet chuckled. "I really gotta stop doing that." She took her keys from Rian, grabbing her backpack. "Everything off?"

"Everything is off. And the counters are clean."

"Good. Wait for me out front. I'll get the lights."

\---

"And locked! Thanks for your help again, Rian. Do you need a ride home?"

Rian shook his head. "My friend is picking me up. He'll be here in a few minutes."

"Ok! I was just making sure you had a way to get home. And before I forget, I have class tomorrow, so you don't have to be here 'till one. Goodnight, Rian. I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Wait." Rian grabbed Deet's wrist, stopping her from leaving. She turned around to face him.

"What is it?"

"Well, I was wondering...if you wanted to...hang out this weekend?"

"Hang out? Like, as friends? Or...a date?"

Rian chuckled nervously. "It's...a date. So..."

"Yeah! I would love to!" Deet said, smiling widely. "Here." Deet placed her backpack on the ground, and pulled out a notebook. She quickly scribbled something on a sheet of paper, tearing it out when she was finished. "It's my number. Just send me the time, date, and location. And if you need it, I can give you my address." She held out the paper to Rian.

Rian pocketed the slip of paper. "Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, Deet!"

"Bye, Rian!" Deet picked up her backpack, waved at Rian, and walked away.

\---

"You seem happy, Rian." Gurjin said, looking at Rian through the rear view mirror. "Something happened between you and that cute shop worker, am I right?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. We have a date! And her name is Deet, by the way."

"Deet? That's an odd name."

"It's short for Deethra. She prefers Deet."

"I see. Where will you two be going? Maybe Naia, Seladon, and I will come and crash your date." Gurjin said, smirking.

"You wish, Gurjin. You wish."


	5. Chapter 5

"Don't think I've seen my little man this happy before." Shoni teased, gently braiding portions of Rian's hair.

Rian rolled his eyes, groaning. "Mom, I thought I told not to call me that! I'm almost 18 now. And, I have a date tonight. With the girl who works at the cafe with me."

"So that's why you've been so giddy. Tell me, Rian. What's she like? What's her name?"

"Her name's Deethra, but she mostly goes by Deet. You'll like her, mom. She's very sweet, and smart. And she's really good at baking. Her pumpkin donuts are one of the best things I've ever had, no offense to your cooking, mom."

Shoni chuckled. "None taken. And good luck on your date. Try not to scare her off." Shoni picked up Rian's silver hair clip, and fastened it into his hair. "Hair is done. Now go and sweep this girl off her feet."

Rian smiled, and wrapped his mom in a hug. "Thanks, mom. I'll be back soon."

\---

"You'll do just fine, Deet. It's ok to be nervous on the first date." Brea said, tucking Deet's hair up in a bun. "Where's your clip?"

"Oh, here." Deet said, handing Brea a rose hair clip. Brea took it, and gently clipped it into her hair. 

"There you go. You look wonderful, Deet." Brea smiled. 

"Really? I feel overdressed. He said casual, after all." Deet said, smoothing the front of her dress. It was a simple black dress, that reached her knees, sleeves reaching her elbows. She paired them with a pair of black flats. 

"You look fine. You're going to make him fall head over heels!" 

"I don't know...I don't think I should go." 

"Deet." Brea placed her hands on Deet's shoulders. "Be confident in yourself. Walk with your wings held high! You're going to have an amazing time. And you'll be ok. You may be nervous now, but it'll fade."

Deet's wings fluttered happily under her dress. "You're right. Thanks, Brea." She said, wrapping her in a hug.

\---

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

"That must be Rian! I'll go get it. You stay here, and calm your nerves. Come out when your ready!" Brea said, leaving to get the door.

Deet sighed, trying to calm her pounding heart. "Ok, you can do this." With a deep breath, she opened her bedroom door and stepped out, hiding behind the door frame.

"Oh, there she is! Come on out, Deet! No need to be shy." Brea said.

With a sigh, Deet stepped out from behind the door frame. Her eyes landed on Rian, and she smiled shyly. "Hello, Rian."

\---

Rian's jaw dropped when he saw Deet step out from behind the door frame. Suddenly, he felt under-dressed. He settled on a pair of jeans and a plaid button-up, unlike Deet, who had settled on more formal wear.

"You...you look beautiful, Deet." He said, smiling at Deet. Deet smiled shyly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. 

"You look beautiful too, Rian. I like what you've done with your hair. The braids suit you."

Rian blushed, reaching up to feel the braids in his hair. "Thank you, Deet. I like your hair too. You should wear it up more often."

"Alright, you two. Enough back and forth flirting. Go out there and show the town what fun looks like!" Brea said. "Have fun you two!"

\---

The two had decided to go to a local park. It was a nice day, and they didn't want to do anything crazy for the first date.

"What made you decide to open a cafe in the first place, Deet?" Rian asked.

"My fathers used to own the cafe. They loved to bake, and I would always help them run the shop. When my little brother was adopted, they gave the cafe to me. That was...three years ago? Yeah, 3. I was 16 at the time."

"So that means you're...19? Dang, you're older than me. I thought you were, like, 17." Rian said with a chuckle.

Deet chuckled as well. "I'm just really short. Everyone thinks I'm 15 or 16. Now you tell me. What's it like being the heir to a multi-million dollar company?"

"It's...tough. There's a lot of expectations, and I always feel like I never meet them. I've always been called a problem child. I just want to have fun, be free of my responsibilities. But no. I'm not allowed to have fun."

"Oh, Rian." Deet gently took his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I'm sorry to hear about that."

"It's alright. It's...not all that bad sometimes." He said, pulling her into a hug. He rested his head on top of hers, gently stroking the back of her neck. Deet gently returned the hug, gently running her fingers through his hair. Deet pulled away after a few moments. "Why don't we go take a walk? I know a perfect trail that will give us a amazing view of the sunset."

\---

"It gets a bit steep here. Don't strain yourself. And watch for tree roots. Don't want you tripping." Deet said, hiking up the trail. She paused to let Rian catch up. He was falling behind, winded from his hike up the trail.

"How are you...not winded?" He asked in between breaths, suprised at the fact that Deet hadn't wasn't even breaking a sweat.

"A lot of work and patience." Deet said. She looked up the trail. "And it only gets rougher from here. Will you be able to handle it?"

Rian shrugged. "Probably?"

"Hmm. I have an idea." 

Deet unfurled her wings, flapping them gently to work out the stiffness. "Have you ever wondered what it's like to fly?"

\---

Rian had always asked his mother what it was like to fly when he was younger. She would always respond with the same answer. "It's a feeling one can not explain with words." And she was right. Out of every word he could think of, none of them could describe the feeling he felt while in the air. The air was cool and pleasant against his skin and hair, and Deet's giddy little giggles made him smile. Once they reached the end of the trail, Deet placed him on the ground, landing beside him, tucking her wings away. 

"Well that was fun!" She said with a chuckle.

"That was more than fun! And you weren't kidding about the view." Rian said, staring off into the horizon. The sun was just beginning to set, turning the air around them cool. Deet sat down at the hill's edge, her eyes focused on the sun. "Beautiful, isn't it?" She whispered to him as he sat down beside her. 

"Yes. But not as beautiful as you." Rian said with a smirk, gently taking her hand into his.

Deet blushed, giggling under her breath. "Cheeky."


	6. Chapter 6

Even after the sun set, the two still sat at the cliff's edge. At first, the two just stared at the landscape below them, Deet gently stroking the back of Rian's hand, while Rian gently stroked her wings through the back of her dress. Once the sun set, the two moved to small talk. They went back and forth on their families, their childhoods, hobbies, and any thing else they could think of. 

"I think we should leave, Rian. Otherwise, Brea might send a search party after us." Deet said, standing up. She brushed dirt off of her dress, and held out her hand to help Rian up.

"Thank you." He said with a smile. He grabbed her hand, and allowed her to help pull him up. "I'll let you lead. You know the trail like the back of your hand. I trust you won't let me trip and fall on my face?"

Deet chuckled. "Maybe." She started down the trail, taking Rian's hand to help guide him down the darkened path. "Watch your step. There's a bit of a drop."

\---

"There you are! I was starting to think you had managed to get lost." Brea teased as Deet and Rian approached their shared college dorm. 

"Sorry! We lost track of time, I guess." Deet said, her ears lowering in embarrassment.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I was just teasing you." Brea said with a giggle. "Do you care to come join us, Rian? My sisters are here, and they've been dying to meet you." 

"Are you sure? I don't want to keep you guys up too late."

"You wouldn't be bothering us. Besides, the night is still young. Take it while you have the chance."

\--- 

"Tavra. Seladon. This is Rian." Brea said to her two older sisters as she shut the door behind them. 

One of them stood up from the couch and approached them. She was dressed like a biker, with her zipped-up black leather jacket, blue jeans, and knee-high boots. Her hair was tied back into a low ponytail. She looked Rian over, smirking. "Name's Tavra. Nice to meet you, Rian."

"Nice to meet you too, Tavra. I like your jacket."

"Thank you. It was a gift from my girlfriend. Who should...yep, there she is now. Sorry to say hi and leave, but I have my own date tonight, and Onica doesn't like to wait."

Tavra turned and went to the front door, giving Brea a hug before leaving. "Bye Brea. Lovely to see you again, Deet. Bye, Seladon." 

"Don't forget your helmet!" A voice called from the living room. Brea's other sister stood up from the couch, grabbing a blue motorcycle helmet from the coffee table. 

Seladon passed Tavra the helmet. "Thank you, sister." Tavra gave Seladon a hug, then left, shutting the door behind her.

Seladon turned to Rian, looking him over. "For someone who is the son of a powerful businessman, I would have expected you to look less...casual. After all, the press is always watching, am I right?"

"Leave him alone, Seladon." Brea said in a stern tone. "He can dress how he wants."

Seladon rolled her eyes. "But still." She turned to Deet, looking her over as well. "And you look...cute."

Deet chuckled uncomfortably. "Was...was that a complement?"

Seladon's nose scrunched. "If it makes you feel better, then yes."

Deet's ears lowered, her face falling. "Oh." She whispered quietly.

"Seladon, that's enough out of you. Leave her be." Brea scolded.

"What? I'm just having a bit of fun. Besides, she should feel lucky." Seladon approached Deet, who shrank under her gaze. "No one else would have ever dared be seen with the lowly little wench." 

Deet gasped at Seladon's words, tears beginning to build in her eyes. She buried her head into the crook of Rian's neck, crying quietly into his shoulder.

"Seladon, I said enough!" Brea yelled. "We won't stand here and let you insult her like that! For the last time, leave her alone!"

Seladon scoffed. "You can't tell me what to do, little sister. I say what I want." 

Brea glared. "I think it's best that you go."

Seladon sighed angrily. "Fine. Enjoy your wench, Rian. Can't wait to her about the day you kick her to the curb."

\---

Rian gently stroked the back of Deet's head, allowing her to cry onto his shoulder. 

"I'm so sorry about Seladon." Brea said to Deet, gently patting her on the back. "I tell her to stop focusing on clan status, but she just won't give it up."

"It's ok, Brea." Deet whispered, gently pulling away from Rian. "It's getting late, Rian. You should probably start heading home."

Rian nodded. "You're right. I probably should go."

\---

"I had fun, Rian." Deet smiled as she shut the front door. "I would like to do this again sometime soon, if that's alright."

"Of course! Are you free next weekend?"

Deet nodded. "I am!"

"Good. And before I go." Rian gently tilted Deet's face so that she was looking him in the eye. "Don't take what Seladon said to heart, ok?" 

Rian smiled, gently pulling Deet in for a hug. He pulled away after a few moments, gently stroking the side of her face. 

\---

Deet suddenly threw her arms around Rian's neck, gently pressing her lips against his. Rian jumped, but after a few moments, he placed his hands on Deet's hips, pulling her closer. 

After what felt like a thousand trine, Deet pulled away, smiling.

"I love you, you big dork."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been wanting to find a way to add clans and clan status to this story for a while now, bit I was unable to find a way to add it in naturally. But I think I managed to pull it off.
> 
> It's the same as in the show. All the characters are in the same clan (Brea, Seladon, and Tavra are Vapra, Deet is Grottan, Rian is Stonewood, etc.) Jobs also fall on clan status. Higher clans usually have more prestigious, higher-paying jobs, such as doctors, law enforcement, and engineers. Lower clans usually have less prestigious, lower-paying jobs such as fast food workers, restaurant waiters, and housekeeping/janitorial jobs. Mixed clan relationships are uncommon and frowned upon, and higher clans dating lower clans is a big no-no to some.
> 
> That's why Seladon was so rude to Deet. Just wanted to clear that up.


	7. Chapter 7

"Come on, spill it sister. What did you two do tonight? What kept you out so late?" Brea asked Deet. She gently began to pull the pins from Deet's hair, laying them on her bedside table.

"Oh, nothing much. We just went to the park. Did a little bit of hiking. Nothing to exciting."

Brea groaned. "Deet, I'm sorry, but it's the first date. You always do something memorable and crazy on the first date!"

"Well, Rian found it exciting, I'm sure. He couldn't make it up the trail, so we had to fly up there. He just wouldn't stop smiling after that!" Deet said with a chuckle. "And we have another date next weekend. I'm sure we'll do something a bit more fun then."

Brea smiled, gently undoing the bun in Deet's hair. Brea ran her fingers through her hair, gently undoing the knots. "That's good! Maybe you two could double date with Onica and Tavra. Onica hasn't met Rian yet, and I'm sure she would love to meet him."

"I'll ask him about it. Thanks for the suggestion, Brea."

"No problem, Deet. Did you two do anything else?"

"Well...I...I kissed him. Does that count?"

Brea stared at Deet, slack jawed. "Shut the front door! You kissed him?!"

Deet nodded, smiling shyly. "It felt right. So I just...went for it."

Brea squealed, clapping her hands together. "Oh my goodness, Deet! Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"Because it just happened, like, 5 minutes ago. As he was leaving. Plus you didn't ask." Deet said, giggling. 

Brea rolled her eyes jokingly. "I shouldn't have to ask, Deet. Best friends share everything with each other! So tell me, is a good kisser?"

Deet raised her eyebrow at Brea. "I'm starting to think you have a crush on him."

Brea shook her head. "Not a crush. I'm just...morbidly curious. So come on, tell me everything."

\---

"So I was thinking. For our date on Saturday, maybe we could do some kind of double date? You haven't met Tavra's girlfriend Onica, and I'm sure you two would get along just fine." Deet said, wiping the flour and dough of her hands with a towel. "But it's up to you, of course."

"I think it's a fun idea! We'll have to see if they're free that night, but I'm all for it."

Deet chuckled at Rian. "You have flour all in your hair!" Deet walked over to him, wiping his hair with a towel. "Did you get into a fight with a bag of flour?"

Rian pouted. "It was looking at me funny." 

Deet chuckled. "Well, I think you taught it a lesson." With a few more strokes, she managed to get most of the flour out of his hair. "There we go. That's better." 

Rian chuckled, giving Deet a small kiss on her forehead. "Thank you, love. I'll leave you to your baking. If you need me, I'll be out front."

\---

"Well, there you are, Rian!"

The sudden voice caused Rian to jump. He took a deep breath to help calm himself. "Sorry, I didn't know-"

Rian froze. "Mom? What are you doing here?"

Shoni grinned. "Isn't it obvious? I came to check out the cafe! Quite a cozy place, isn't it? Plus, I've been wanting to try the famed pumpkin donuts."

"Deet's making more at the moment, they should be done in a few minutes. Oh! You haven't met Deet yet! Here, I'll go get her."

"No need!" Deet called out, walking out of the kitchen. 

Rian chuckled at Deet, who looked at him with a confused look. "What?"

"Deet, you have flour all over your face!"

Deet wiped her cheek with the back of her hand. "The bag was looking at me funny." 

\---

"Why, you must be Deet! I'm Shoni, Rian's mother."

"Oh, why hello! What brings you out here?"

"Your famed pumpkin donuts, of course. Plus, I've been meaning to come and meet the girl who has managed to sweep my little man off of his feet."

Rian blushed, his ears twitching. "Mom, I've told you not to call me that!"

Deet chuckled. "It's cute! And the donuts are almost ready. I'll be back in a few minutes." Deet turned and went back to the kitchen.

"Oh, and Rian. There's another reason for why I'm here. One that I think you'll like to hear."

\---

"Your father and I have noticed a change in your behavior. So, your father has decided to let you back into the trust fund! Isn't that exciting?"

Rian gasped, his ears twitching with excitement. "I am? You're not joking?"

Shoni chuckled. "Why would I joke about something like this?"

Rian laughed, hugging his mother from over the counter. "Does that mean I can quit?"

"If that's what you want to do." Shoni said, gently running her fingers through Rian's hair. "I'm proud of you, son. Your father's proud too."

"Rian?" Deet's voice called from the kitchen's door frame. Her eyes were beginning to swim with tears. 

"You're...you're quitting?"


	8. Chapter 8

Rian's ears lowered when he saw Deet standing in the door frame. 

"Deet, no. I'm not quitting. Well...not yet at least."

Deet looked up at him, cconfused. "Not yet? Rian, I-I'm afraid I don't understand."

Rian sighed. "Let me explain. My parents have decided to allow me back into the trust fund, meaning that I have no need for a job anymore."

Deet shook her head. "You can't quit." Her voice was quiet and shaky, like she was about to cry. "I-I need you here! I need you..."

Deet started to cry, hiding her face in her hands. Rian gently took her into his arms, and he began to stroke the back of her neck. 

"It's something I'm going to have to think about. I'm going to take off the rest of the day so I can go over this." Rian tilted her head up, and gave her a quick and gentle kiss. "I'll come back tomorrow to let you know of my answer."

Before Deet could protest, he gave her a hug and exited the building, leaving Deet and Shoni alone. 

Shoni placed her hand on top of Deet's. "He'll come back. I know he will. And if he doesn't, I'll convince him to come back. I promise."

Deet chuckled weakly. "Thank you, Shoni."

\---

"Gurjin, I'm not in the mood for your jokes. This is serious. I-I don't know what to do!" Rian said, running his fingers through his bangs. 

"Slow down, Rian. Tell me what's happening. And speak slowly, I can't understand what you're saying."

"I've been let back into the trust fund, so I've been given the option to quit. But...I don't know if I want to or not."

Gurjin shrugged. "I don't know if anything I can say or do will help. This is your decision. Just think about the past few weeks you've spent working there. What did you enjoy about it? What did you not like? Is there something there that you just can't give up? Did you make any good memories? Just...the only thing I can suggest is to sleep on it. In the morning, things will be less jumbled, and you can make your decision then. Alright?"

Rian nodded. "Thank you, Gurjin. That really helped."

\---

"I don't understand! Was it something I did?"

Deet said, trying to hold back her sobs. She had called Brea in a frenzy after Shoni had left, and Brea had rushed to the cafe as quick as she could.

"It was nothing you did, sweetie." Brea said in a comforting tone, gently taking off Deet's glasses so she could wipe her tears away. "Just let it all out. You'll feel better, trust me."

Deet threw herself into Brea's arms, sobbing uncontrollably into her shoulder. Brea gently wrapped her in a hug, gently stroking her hair.

"Rian has a lot to think about. But I think he'll choose to stay. The night you brought him home, I could easily tell he was smitten with you. The constant smile on his face when you stood by him, the small blush when you held his hand, to the way he looked at you from across the room. He's fighting a battle, in a sort of way. His heart is being pulled in two directions. The life he was used to. Everything was given to him on a silver platter, he never had to lift a finger. The parties, being a rebellious teen, he misses it. But he also loves being around you. With school and your job, he wouldn't be able to be around you. Just give him time. I'm sure he'll come around."

Deet chuckled weakly, tightening her grip on Brea. "Thank you. You're a true friend."

Brea smiled, still stroking Deet's hair. "That's what friends do. We help."

\---

The next day, Rian decided to go to the cafe early, so that he would be able to catch Deet before the cafe opened. But he was surprised to see that the lights were on and that Deet was already there. Deet and Brea were asleep at one of the tables, and Rian came to the conclusion that Deet had fallen asleep at the cafe, since she was still wearing her clothes from yesterday. Rian didn't want to wake them, so he carefully opened the door, and he made sure the door didn't slam behind him. The table and floor around Deet and Brea were covered in powered sugar, and as Rian approached the two, he could see the powered sugar on the girl's fingers, and he made the guess that Deet decided to drown her sorrows in the leftover treats from the day before. He could also see the faint remnants of dried tears on her face.

He sighed, gently brushing Deet's hair out of her face. Deet's large ears twiched, and she shifted slightly, but she stayed asleep. He moved to wipe the powered sugar off of her face, and the touch woke her up. She sat up, wiping her eyes. She grabbed her glasses and put them on, her eyes focusing on Rian.

"Rian? Wait, how did you-"

"I think you fell asleep before closing. The door was unlocked, and the lights were on."

Brea stirred, slowly opening her eyes to allow them to adjust to the light." She set up, her gaze also focused on Rian.

"You best explain yourself before I pummel you for the emotional stress you caused Deet to go through." Brea whispered angrily.

Rian's ears lowered. "I know what I did was upsetting. But I needed time to think. And I've come to a decision."

Deet looked at him eagerly, while Brea stared daggers at him. "Choose your next words wisely." She whispered threateningly.

"I've spent a few weeks at this job. I've had my ups, and I've had my downs here. But there was something that was always constant. A constant up. Something that always made me smile. Something that made my day better no matter how bad it was."

Rian turned to Deet, gently grabbing her hand. "A constant pick-me-up, who always encouraged me, who never held my mistakes against me, who saw me...for me. Someone who didn't see me as the troublemaker child of a celebrity, but as a normal person. And that is why I've decided to keep my job here. I don't want the trust fund anymore. The only thing I want...is you, Deethra."

Deet chuckled, her face flushing. "It's a bit early for a proposal, don't you think?"

Rian chuckled. "A bit. But it isn't too early for this. Deethra, will you be my girlfriend?"

Rian barely had time to finish his question before Deet grabbed the collar of his shirt, and pulled him in for a kiss. He jumped in mild surprise, but after a few moments, he cupped her face in his hands, deepening the kiss. After a few moments, Deet pulled away, smiling from ear to ear.

Rian smiled. "I'm going to take that as a yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was some tooth-rotting sweetness right there.
> 
> Anyway, as sad as it is to say this, there's only a couple chapters left of this story. Don't worry, I have more books in the works. I have my Halloween story, Innocent Blood, that I plan to finish soon, and there's some more stories I have planned with more characters, such as Mira, Naia, Brea, Rek'yr, and Kylan! If you have story ideas, shoot them my way!
> 
> Thank you so much for the kudos and kind comments! I'm so glad you're all enjoying the story!


	9. Chapter 9

"Well, someone's excited today." Rian teased as Deet entered the cafe.

"Well, I guess you could say I feel like I have an extra spring in my step today!" Deet said, smiling. "I do have a reason for it, though."

"Is it due to the spring weather? Brea has told me you're a bit of a spring child." 

"Well, yes. I am glad for the change in the weather. But that's not the reason!"

"Well don't leave me in the dark. What's going on?"

Deet chuckled, a mischievous glint in her eye. "That's for me to know and for you to find out!"

Rian chuckled quietly. "Can I at least get a hint?"

Deet shook her head. "No hints! Now get to work, pretty boy. The cases need restocking, and the cupcakes need to be baked. Try not to get into any more fights with the flour this time. The last mess was a nightmare to clean up."

\---

"There's the birthday girl!" Brea said to Deet as she entered the cafe. "You left before I could tell you happy birthday!"

"Sorry, guess I was in a bit of a rush this morning!" Deet said, giving Brea a hug. "You didn't have to come down here, but thank you anyways!"

"So that's why you're so chipper today." Rian said, smiling. "Happy birthday, Deet. How old are you?"

"I'm 20! And I feel quite old, now that I say that out loud."

Rian's eyes widened. "20? I knew you were older than me, but I didn't think you were that much older!"

"Wait, Deet's older than you?" Brea asked Rian. "How old are you?"

"I'm 17, turning 18 in a couple weeks."

Brea looked at him, in shock. "You're only 17?" Brea chuckled. "You're younger than me!"

Rian rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I know."

Brea chuckled. "Sorry, Rian. Anyway." Brea turned to Deet. "Do you have anything planned for a party?"

"Since it's finally starting to feel great outside, I think it's time we have our first pool party! What do you think?"

Brea clapped her hands together. "Perfect! I'll go get things together! I'll text you the details later. And you're invited too, Rian! Don't think we'd leave you out!"

\---

"So, It's going to be you, me, Rian, Tavra, Seladon, and Onica?" Brea asked Deet, writing the names down on a post-it note. "Anyone else?"

"I've told Rian he can invite a few of his friends. Plus, there's that boy I've seen you eye at school. Maybe him as well?"

"Kylan?" Brea's face flushed lightly. "Um...I guess I can try to get him to come. No promises, though."

Deet smiled. "Good. Now go get ready! People should start arriving soon."

Brea chuckled. "Alright, alright! I'm going!"

Brea left the room, quietly shutting the door behind her. She picked up a small pile of post-it notes, and flipped through them. "Got that...got that...Tavra's bringing that...yep, that's everything." 

Deet smiled. "Tonight is going to be a good night. You only turn 20 once, Deet. Make tonight the one to remember."

\---

"Where's your suit, Deet?" Brea asked, tying her hair up. 

"I'm wearing it! I just chose to wear a dress over it. Anyway, is anyone here yet?"

"Everyone's here! We're just waiting for you."

"Oh shoot! Why didn't you tell me? I've been ready for a while now."

Brea shrugged. "I thought you weren't ready yet. Now come on. Everyone's waiting for you!"

\---

"Hey, birthday girl!" A voice called from behind her. Deet turned, and instantly recognized the girl with the tight brown curls.

"Onica!" Deet gave her a tight hug. "It's been so long since we've last seen each other!"

"I know!" Onica said, returning the hug. "We need to catch up sometime!"

"And I know how! Have you met Rian yet? We started dating recently, and we've been thinking of a double date with you and Tavra!"

"The boy with the blue streaks? Yeah, I said hi when he got here. Very...humble for a rich boy. But I'm glad he doesn't go around and rubs his money in other's faces. You chose good, Deet."

Deet giggled. "Thank you."

"Oh, and I love the idea of a double date! I'm sure Tavra would love the idea too! I'll talk to her about it!"

Deet smiled, giving Onica another hug. "Thank you, Onica." Deet pulled away. "Enjoy the party!"

\---

"Deet!" Brea waved to her. "Come join us! The water's great!"

"I'll join you in a few minutes!" Deet yelled in response. She was laying on her stomach by the pool's edge, running her fingers through the water. She hummed quietly, watching the water drip from her fingertips.

"I guess I should tell you happy birthday." A voice from beside her said. She turned to see Seladon sitting beside her.

"Oh, thank you!" Deet said with a smile. 

"So." Seladon said, staring at Rian, who was sitting at the other side of the pool. He was chatting with Gurjin and Naia, not noticing Seladon's staring. "He's decided to stay, am I right?"

Deet nodded. "You are right! And get this! We are now officially dating! Isn't that exciting?"

Seladon looked at her, disgusted. "Oh! Yeah, I guess. Shame, I thought he would've shoved you aside by now."

Deet's face fell slightly. "W-What? What do you mean?"

Seladon sighed. "Isn't it obvious? You're lowly! He isn't. You're a cafe worker, he's the heir to a multi-million dollar company. Don't you think that's a tiny bit contrasting?"

Deet stared at her, unable to speak. "I-I..."

"Just some food for thought." Seladon said. "Thank about it, wench." Seladon stood up, and began to walk away.

Deet stood up, tears welling in her eyes. "What did I ever do to you?! Why are you doing this to me?!"

Seladon stopped, and turned to face Deet. She growled angrily at Deet, and began to approach her. "Excuse me? You don't get to talk to me like that, you lowly little bitch!"

Everyone went silent upon hearing Seladon's words. Deet stared at Seladon, suprised at her words. But her suprise quickly turned to anger. "You can't tell me what to do! I won't let you!"

Seladon growled again. "You better shut your fucking mouth before I make you regret ever speaking in the first place."

"Make me." Deet growled in response.

Deet barely had time to finish before Seladon slapped her across the face.

\---

Quiet gasps and hushed whispers rang out, everyone now focused on the small quarrel between the two girls.

Deet cradled her cheek, breathing heavily. Without thinking, she shoved Seladon. "You slapped me!"

Seladon responded by shoving Deet harshly. Deet, who wasn't expecting her shove back, stumbled backwards, almost falling backwards into the pool.

"Seladon, stop!" Tavra yelled. But Seladon wasn't listening. She shoved Deet again, who fell backwards into the pool. 

"Deet!" Brea yelled. "Tavra! Help Deet out of the water! I'll deal with Seladon."

Deet broke through the surface of the water, coughing and spluttering. She was also struggling to keep her head above the water. She wasn't a great swimmer, and she just to happened to fall into the pool's deep end. Tavra quickly ran over to the water's edge and grabbed Deet's hand, assisting out of the water. "Are you ok? Here, let's get you inside."

\---

Deet sat on the couch in the living room, tugging the towel closer around her as an attempt to stop her shivering. Rian sat beside her, gently stroking one her hand. Brea, Tavra, and Seladon's yelling could be heard in the next room.

"Are you ok?" Rian whispered, hugging Deet close to him to help warm her up.

Deet nodded weakly. Kylan, who was sitting on Deet's opposite side, returned with a blanket, which he gave to Rian. "Here, that should help." Kylan sat on Deet's opposite side, gently patting her on the knee. "I'm sorry about what happened. And on your birthday, too." He helped Rian tuck the blanket around Deet's shivering frame. "This should help warm you up."

Brea walked out of the room, wiping tears from her face. Seladon chased after her, grabbing her wrist. "Sister, stop and listen to me!"

"You stop!" Brea yelled, her voice raw. "You ruined everything! This day was supposed to be perfect! But you had to go and spoil it!" Brea paused, tears streaming down her face. "Go. Just...go. I can't deal with this anymore." 

Seladon huffed, and turned to face Deet. "Look what you've done, brat." She turned and left, slamming the door behind her. 

Tavra walked into the room and approached Deet, gently patting her on the shoulder. "I'm sorry about Seladon. I don't know what's gotten into her."

Deet smiled. "Don't worry. It's all in the past. Now, I think I wanna get back to the party. How about you guys?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I made Seladon super bitchy, and I'm kinda sorry for that. She won't be like that in the next story she's in, I promise.
> 
> One chapter left! Ugh, I feel like a mother who's child is about to move for college. I didn't think it would be this bittersweet.
> 
> Thank you all again for all of the kudos and comments. It means so much to me.


	10. Chapter 10

"Can you believe this? We're finally graduating!" Deet gushed to Brea, giggling uncontrollably. It was well past midnight, but the girls were unable to sleep. The fact that they were going to graduate from college made them too excited to sleep. 

"I know!" Brea chuckled. "It felt like we started college...forever ago! Finally free from work!" Brea sighed, falling back onto her bed. "But at the same time, I don't want it to end. We've made so many friends, so many memories. It's going to be hard to say goodbye."

"I know!" Deet said with a sigh. "But unfortunately, life goes on. Have you decided on what you wanted to do after college? And what about your sisters?"

Brea shrugged. "Kylan and I have been thinking about moving into the city. Seladon plans to stay for now, but plans to move sometime next year. To where, she doesn't know yet. Tavra also plans to stay. She and Onica are happy here, so they don't have any plans for moving."

Deet nodded. "I also plan to stay. I plan to keep the cafe up and running, plus Rian wants to stay here."

Brea smiled. "I'm glad you and Rian get along so well. You two are the sweetest."

Deet chuckled, her ears lowering in embarrassment. "To be honest, I didn't think it would work between us, but I'm so glad things worked in our favor!"

Brea smiled, suppressing a yawn. "I suggest we get to bed. We have a big day tomorrow, after all!"

"But I'm too excited to sleep!" Deet said in a whiny tone.

"At least try? I don't want to passing out in the middle of the ceremony tomorrow."

\---

Deet didn't realize how tired she actually was. She closed her eyes, and then was then awoken after what felt like a few minutes by Brea, who was lightly shaking her.

"Time to wake up, Deet!" Brea said, shaking her again. "We gotta get ready for graduation, remember?"

Deet sighed, pulling the blankets over her head. "Five more minutes." She groaned tiredly. 

"No time! Get up, we're already running behind!"

Deet groaned again, reluctantly sitting up. With a light stretch and a quiet yawn, Deet crawled out of bed, rubbing her eyes.

"Hurry up, Deet! We're going to be late!"

"Don't get your braids in a tangle! I won't take long!"

\---

Graduation went by in a flash. The ceremony lasted for a couple of hours, but to Deet, it only felt like a few minutes.

"So, how does it feel to be a college grad?" Rian said, giving her hand a tight sqeeze.

"It's...bittersweet. But it's also super exciting! I think my face is stuck in a permanent smile!"

Rian chuckled, and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I'm proud of you, sweetie."

Deet smiled at Rian, reaching up to gently stroke his hair. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here. Thank you. Thank you for believing in me."

\---

Deet felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She looked down to see her younger brother Bobb'n hugging her waist tightly. Deet chuckled, and bent down to pick up Bobb'n, resting him on her hip. Lath'N and Mitjan were not too far behind.

"Deet!" Lath'N wrapped Deet in a tight hug. "Your father and I are so proud of you!"

Mitjan chuckled. "We sure our. Your father was bawling like a baby the entire time!"

"Did not!" Lath'N protested.

Deet chuckled. "Don't be upset, father. It's alright to cry." 

Deet wrapped her fathers and her younger brother into a tight group hug. Rian stood off the the side, watching the family with a small smile on his face. He could see where Deet had gotten her loving personality. Her whole family just secreted love. 

Deet turned to Rian and held out her hand. "Get in here, Rian. You're family too."

\---

"Can you believe it?" Deet whispered out loud.

Two trine had passed since she had graduated from college. In those two trine, much had happened. Tavra and Onica had gotten married, and adopted two children. Brea and Kylan moved into the city, and had gotten engaged. 

But her own life was what changed the most. Rian turned down the trust fund the day he turned 18, saying he didn't need the money. Deet tried to convince him to change his mind, but he wouldn't budge. "I don't need money to be happy." That's all he said on the matter.

She and Rian had also married. The day after Rian's 19th birthday, he had proposed, and Deet just couldn't say no. They wed a few months later, but only two months later, Deet had gotten some surprising news.

The cooing of her baby was what pulled her out of her trip down memory lane. "I'm sorry, Jen. Was mommy reminiscing for too long?" Deet chuckled, gently stroking her childling's hair. Jen grabbed one's of Deet's fingers and brought it to his mouth, gently chewing on her nail.

Deet chuckled louder this time, stirring Rian from his sleep.

"Sorry, Rian! Didn't mean to wake you." Deet whispered.

"No worries, love. Is Jen awake?"

Deet nodded. "He's been up for a while now. Would you like to hold him?"

Rian nodded, so Deet carefully passed Jen to Rian. He held his son close to his chest, carefully stroking the side of his face. Jen's large brown eyes stared up at him, and he giggled when Rian stroked his ear, causing Deet and Rian to chuckle.

"Come here." Rian patted the bed beside him, encouraging Deet to sit beside him. She did, laying her head on Rian's shoulder, staring down at Jen.

Time seemed to stop. And if he was honest, he didn't want it to end. Just him, his wife, and his son, all together.

This was the life Rian always wanted growing up. And every day, Rian thanked Thra for his wife and his son. And as Deet gently dozed off with her head on his shoulder, he thanked Thra again.

And he would thank Thra day after day until the day his part of the song ended. Until the day Thra called him home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is where the story ends.
> 
> I'm so grateful for everyone who has read this story. I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I did.
> 
> Thanks Kristina for the idea of a cafe AU! I enjoyed writing this story so much! And I hoped you enjoyed it! I know my writing is kinda all over place XD
> 
> Again, thank you for accompanying me in this writing journey. I hope you'll accompany me in the next one!


End file.
